


Nel Nido [1899]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Water Sex, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: E' la prima volta di Albus. E tutto deve essere perfetto.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Husbands AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Nel Nido [1899]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per il [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)
> 
> Volete lasciarci qualche prompt per i nostri Magici Maritini? Qualche situazione in cui vi farebbe piacere leggerli? <3 Fatecelo sapere.

_I’ve been in love with you for so long_

_I can’t remember what not loving you feels like._

_I can’t even imagine it._

[Godric’s Hollow, 1899]

Il campanile della chiesa di Godric's Hollow batte tre rintocchi. Albus è in ritardo. Succede spesso – il maggiore dei fratelli Dumbledore ha sempre un sacco di incombenze domestiche di cui occuparsi. Gellert si passa una mano tra i capelli bagnati e ormai freddi, appiccicati al cranio. Appoggia la schiena alla tiepida parete in ghisa della vasca e punta gli occhi sulla porta.

La casa di Iolanthe Peverell, ultima discendente dei Tre Fratelli ad aver risieduto a Godric's Hollow, da giorni è diventata il loro rifugio. Una costruzione alta e stretta, in una zona periferica del villaggio. Se hanno fatto bene i conti, quella casa deve avere almeno trecento anni. Ed è disabitata da poco meno di un secolo.

Se da una parte casa Peverell è stata una delusione – nessun indizio sulla Bacchetta di Sambuco; appena una manciata di tracce interessanti che possono aiutarli a localizzare il Mantello dell’Invisibilità – dall'altra è stata una _liberazione_. Trovare un posto tutto per loro; un nido sicuro, in cui potersi dedicare completamente l’uno all’altro. In cui parlare ed esplorare i rispettivi corpi con la stessa instancabile furia con cui investigano sui Doni. Senza più doversi nascondere dove capita in quel piccolo paese di ficcanaso.

Rendere l’edificio invisibile ai babbani e insignificante agli occhi degli altri maghi, oltre a ristrutturare la camera da letto, sono state – naturalmente – le prime cose che hanno fatto. Quella vasca, però, è stata una scoperta inaspettata: un’antiquata tinozza scurita dal tempo e gettata da parte, in un angolo del vecchio scantinato. Albus ha tratteggiato brevemente una delle sue possenti zampe di leone, per poi passare oltre, dimenticandosene quasi subito. Ma qualcosa, nel contrasto tra le dita bianche e sottili del suo innamorato e la zampa ferina di metallo annerito, si è conficcato dentro Gellert come una scheggia.

La vasca rimessa a nuovo e colma d’acqua bollente, sistemata in quella che doveva essere la cucina, è la sua sorpresa per Albus.

Lancia un rapido sguardo alla punta delle dita, ormai raggrinzite, e arriccia il naso. _Verdamnt, Albus_. _Che ci può essere di tanto importante?_ Con un breve sospiro, lascia ricadere la mano nell’acqua calda e profumata e chiude gli occhi. Il ritratto dell’irritazione.

Quasi in risposta alla sua esclamazione, sente il rumore della porta d’ingresso che si apre. “Gellert?” chiama finalmente una familiare voce maschile. “Sono qui. Scusami per il ritardo.”

Lui non solleva nemmeno le palpebre. Si limita a premere la nuca contro la ghisa. Mentre il suono dei passi dell’altro ragazzo si avvicina e poi, di punto in bianco, si interrompe. È allora Gellert che riapre gli occhi. E trova esattamente l’immagine che desiderava vedere: Albus, immobile, con le guance rosse e gli occhi azzurri spalancati e puntati su di lui. Il _suo_ delizioso _Tomatchen_.

Gellert appoggia le braccia al bordo della vasca e il mento sopra le mani giunte. Lo trafigge con uno sguardo lungo e serio, prima di inarcare le labbra in un piccolo sorriso. E Albus – il suo pacato Albus, sempre così calmo e misurato e _bravo_ in pubblico – inizia a spogliarsi il più in fretta che può, lasciando ricadere gli abiti sul pavimento. È perfetto. Spalle ampie, vita sottile, gambe snelle, una rada peluria rossastra, pelle candida.

Quella pelle candida che inizia a luccicare e arrossire ovunque con il vapore, non appena il ragazzo mette piede nella vasca. Gellert si mette seduto e si tende verso l’alto, facendo oscillare la massa d’acqua. Gli circonda mollemente fianchi e natiche con le braccia, e inizia a baciarlo sull’inguine e sul sesso ancora morbido. Piccoli baci di miele. Dolci, sensuali. _Bramosi_. Il profumo di Albus, il suo sapore gli danno il capogiro più della prolungata permanenza nell’acqua bollente.

Si lascia scivolare l’uccello dell’altro mollemente sopra la bocca socchiusa. Lo tormenta con le labbra, la punta del naso e della lingua. Mentre Albus sussulta piano, affondandogli le dita nei capelli, accarezzandogli lo scalpo. Quando lo sente inturgidirsi, Gellert scioglie l’abbraccio, lo afferra per le mani e lo attira a sé. In ginocchio giù nell’acqua. La vasca è abbastanza grande. Albus si siede sopra di lui e avvolge le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi; afferra le loro aste con la mano, le stringe insieme e inizia a massaggiarle fino a farle diventare dolorosamente dure.

Gemono uno contro la bocca dell’altro, _dentro_ la bocca dell’altro. Le lingue che si accarezzano e si cercano, le labbra voraci premute insieme.

Gellert lo tiene per le natiche, tormentando il suo ingresso serrato con la punta del medio. Quando fa pressione e lo penetra con la prima falange, sente il corpo dell’altro ragazzo tendersi e opporre resistenza. Il ritmo si rompe, il loro bacio si spezza. Restano a fissarsi negli occhi, ansimando. Le bocche che bruciano, ansiose di tornare a premersi l’una sull’altra.

_Tu vuoi, Albus?_ Lo fissa. Lasciando che quella domanda volteggi dall’uno all’altro, senza alcun bisogno di parole.

La risposta arriva immediata, nello stesso identico modo. Albus si limita ad allungare quel collo di alabastro e torna a riempirgli la bocca con la lingua, spingendolo delicatamente contro il bordo di ghisa.

_Sì_.

Albus non ha alcun dubbio. Ma il suo corpo sì. Gellert avverte il tremito nelle sue cosce e i suoi muscoli serrati attorno al dito. _Oh_ , vuole che tutto vada bene. Che sia piacevole. Per questo la vasca e l’acqua calda. Le boccette di oli profumati sul vecchio sgabello vicino.

“Lasciami entrare.” Sussurra a voce bassa. Inizia a muovere il medio in piccoli cerchi, in modo quasi impercettibile contro i muscoli stretti. “Fammi entrare, _mein_ , mein _Albus_.”

È la prima volta. Non la prima che affonda nella carne di qualcuno, no. Ma la prima che _desidera veramente_ farlo. La prima che non desidera solo il sesso in sé, la semplice soddisfazione carnale. Ma una soddisfazione più profonda.

È la prima volta _per_ Albus. Lo sa.

Ed è anche la prima che Gellert sente il timore mescolarsi al desiderio e all’urgenza, in parti uguali. Come gli ingredienti di una pozione complicata, che potrebbe esplodere o fallire. Non ha avuto dubbi quando ha reclamato Albus come suo. Quando lo ha baciato sulle labbra e ha assaggiato il suo seme sulla lingua. Ma adesso che vuole essere _dentro_ di lui? _Sì_. E quel sentimento è del tutto nuovo. Vuole che il suo Albus _goda_. Che la sua prima volta sia _perfetta_.

Albus gli ha fatto scoprire il _riguardo_ e _la paura_. Oltre all’amore.

Affonda il dito un po’ di più – man mano che la carne cede, lui inizia a disegnare cerchi sempre più ampi. Studiando l’espressione sul viso dell’altro. “Non ti sei mai toccato così? Qui dietro?” Gli domanda, la voce non del tutto ferma. E poi non può fare a meno di trattenere un piccolo sorriso di scherno. “No, non dirmelo. _So eine blöde Frage_. Che domanda stupida. Certo che _no_.”

Con le palpebre socchiuse, i capelli zenzero appiccicati alla fronte lucida di vapore, Albus sorride a sua volta. Così felice e spensierato solo lì dentro, solo con lui. “Non dirmelo. Tu sì invece,” lo schernisce a sua volta. Solleva le braccia dall’acqua e gli appoggia i gomiti sulle spalle, per posare le belle mani delicate sul bordo della vasca. Rovesciando una piccola pioggia di gocce di cristallo sul pavimento. Lo rimira da sotto sopracciglia lievemente inarcate. “C’è qualcosa che _Herr Grindelwald_ non ha fatto?” Abbassa la voce fino a ridurla a un bisbiglio. “E scommetto che lo hai fatto tante volte.” Rabbrividisce, dal coccige alla nuca, quando il dito di Gellert affonda del tutto. _Se solo ci fossero degli specchi._ Gellert vorrebbe poterlo vedere da ogni angolazione. Perché Albus è così perfetto da fare male.

“Sempre. È così divertente. Perché non dovrei?” Replica lui, sfiorandogli le labbra con le labbra. “L’ho imparato con un valletto, a casa dei miei genitori. Sei geloso, _Liebling_?” Lo provoca, conoscendo già perfettamente la risposta.

Albus solleva le palpebre di scatto e lo guarda con gli occhi azzurri scintillanti, un po’ sgranati. “No.” Sereno, trasparente. Albus è indulgente con la sua fame di vita. Non _indifferente_. Solo… sembra che per lui le esperienze passate di Gellert non contino. Che conti solo il qui e ora. _Se solo il suo Albus fosse un poco geloso di lui_ – sussurra piano il suo insaziabile, incontentabile orgoglio – _se solo lo fosse…_

Ma quale esperienza del suo passato potrebbe mai reggere il confronto con quello che prova adesso? Con quello che ha adesso? Albus nudo, adagiato contro il suo petto, eccitato per lui. Che trema, sussulta e geme a ogni centimetro che Gellert riesce pazientemente a strappare; grazie all’acqua calda, all’olio e al movimento incessante delle dita. Mentre si scambiano baci e sussurrano fitti tra loro – commenti salaci, piccole provocazioni, risate gorgoglianti e parole d’amore – per lunghi, lunghissimi istanti. Per brevi, terribili minuti. Prima che Albus sia finalmente pronto e Gellert spinga il sesso duro nel suo ingresso adesso spalancato e tenero.

Vede i muscoli sotto la pelle delle braccia dell’altro tendersi. Immagina le sue dita candide e sottili serrarsi contro il metallo scuro. Lo _sente_ chiudersi attorno a lui. E poi tutta quella tensione, poco a poco, sciogliersi. E Gellert ha l’impressione di affondare in un olio caldo e squisito. Emette un languido gemito, che altro non è che l’eco di quello di Albus.

Gli drappeggia le braccia attorno alla vita e comincia a dondolare i fianchi. Contemplando l’espressione sul viso dell’altro. Per non perdere niente. Per non lasciarsi sfuggire il punto di equilibrio di quell’instabile filtro magico. L’armonia perfetta tra piacere e dolore. La sottile differenza tra passione e tormento.

Si muove lentamente, sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi bene aperti. Quelli di Albus sono di nuovo chiusi invece, le palpebre di un rosa delicato, simile a quello dei petali di un pesco. Le ciglia dorate. Le labbra socchiuse e umide. Il respiro corto e affannoso. Gli si concede ciecamente. E affida tutto a lui.

Gellert gli serra i fianchi e risucchia l’aria nei polmoni attraverso la bocca.

Il modo in cui Albus ondeggia ritmicamente sopra di lui, in cui piega la testa all’indietro e si morde il labbro inferiore. La deliziosa chiazza rossa che si allarga al centro del suo petto, tra i suoi piccoli capezzoli bruni. Il modo in cui il suo corpo pulsa e si aggrappa al suo uccello. Quel caleidoscopio di immagini e sensazioni incendia ogni sua singola terminazione nervosa.

Con un gesto impaziente, gli fa scivolare un palmo sulla schiena umida. Gli conficca la punta delle dita nella spalla. E lo schiaccia giù. Contro di sé, contro il suo inguine. Riempiendolo _tutto_. Lo sente deglutire rumorosamente e poi emettere un breve suono liquido. Un piccolo suono di delizia e disperazione. E vede il suo pomo d’Adamo sussultare più volte.

Cerca con le dita sott’acqua il punto in cui sono congiunti. In cui il suo uccello si conficca dentro Albus. _Non c’è più spazio tra loro._

_Bei den Göttern_. È sopraffatto da tutta quella fiducia. Da quella bellezza. Da quella voluttà.

“Dimmi che ti piace,” intima. Un ordine, una _supplica_. Mentre lo tiene stretto, lì _inchiodato_ lì a sé e si muove sempre più in fretta, facendo schizzare l’acqua oltre i bordi. Non sa se per vanità o premura. O se per entrambe le cose, per quel peculiare miscuglio di sentimenti che solo Albus gli ispira. Con Albus tutto è equilibrio. “ _Dimmi che stai godendo._ ” _Che non ti sto facendo male._

Albus riapre a fatica gli occhi – lucidi e insieme fuori fuoco – ma non risponde. Boccheggia, sospira, trema. Richiude gli occhi, si piega contro di lui. _Eloquente Albus Dumbledore, rimasto senza una parola._ Un giorno Gellert metterà quel ricordo in un Pensatoio per poterlo ammirare ancora e ancora. Da ogni prospettiva, da ogni possibile angolazione. Per non perdere nemmeno un singolo, minuscolo, insignificante, magnifico particolare.

I sospiri di Albus si trasformano gradualmente in sonori gemiti. Le sue palpebre serrate rabbrividiscono. Le sue esclamazioni riempiono la piccola stanza, mentre ricerca il piacere con squisita ostinazione, muovendosi _sopra_ di lui, _con_ lui e _contro_ di lui.

Il suono incredibile che gli esce dalla gola quando viene, schizzandogli il petto di sperma, strappa via Gellert da quella stanza grigia e lo trascina con sé. Scagliandolo così in alto che per un attimo non riesce più a respirare. E poi facendolo piombare in un mondo buio e silenzioso, che pare fatto solo di acqua calda e di membra allacciate. _Liquido_. Dove i confini tra i loro corpi sono così labili da non sapere più cosa appartiene all’uno e cosa all’altro. E dove quella differenza non conta niente.

“Albus. _Albus_.” Ripete con voce spezzata, appena i suoi polmoni tornano a riempirsi d’aria. Quasi fosse una preghiera. O un incantesimo. Rendendosi conto che le loro mani, in qualche modo, si sono trovate e le loro dita intrecciate saldamente. Così forte che le sue unghie si sono conficcate in quella pelle bianca. Cerca l’accogliente piega tra l’orecchio e l’angolo della mandibola dell’altro e vi preme contro le labbra. Mentre una sensazione vaga e sgradevole, così assurdamente simile alla _nostalgia_ – quasi il presagio del pianto - tallona gli abbacinanti strascichi del suo orgasmo. “Voglio che _tu_ scopi _me_ adesso.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Se pensate che la casa dei Peverell non possa essere tanto antica… ripensateci! A Bath, esiste la casa più antica di tutta l’Inghilterra, costruita addirittura nel 1482 – convertita nel forno di Sally Lunn nel 1680. Attualmente è un forno/ristorante, perfettamente integrato nel moderno tessuto urbano.
> 
> * Nelle famiglie nobili dell’epoca, era comune aspettarsi che la servitù compiacesse i giovani rampolli anche sessualmente. Addirittura, le famiglie assumevano delle “professioniste” per insegnare il sesso ai propri figli.
> 
> * Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
